


show the world the thunder

by kundiman



Series: a loose bolt of a complete machine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kundiman/pseuds/kundiman
Summary: Then came a baby boy with long eyelashes / And daddy said “you gotta—“(...or where Harry James Potter is more than the Boy-Who-Lived.)
Series: a loose bolt of a complete machine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746124
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	show the world the thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is—some unholy combination of a Modern AU (ish; it’s set in the 90s, specifically Harry Potter’s 90s) and a crossover fusion (magical mutants! or if magic was a mutation[?]), but also fuck the timeline.
> 
> (Also I blame James McAvoy.)

Harry is thirteen when he blows up his aunt and plunges the entirety of Privet Drive into darkness. 

Except he doesn’t know that about the second thing.

As soon as Aunt Marge floats out the door, his relatives scrambling after her to put her back on the ground, Harry runs into his room and sets Hedwig free from her cage. He tells her they will meet at The Leaky Cauldron and she hoots in understanding, giving him a gentle nip on his ear that makes him smile. She flies off and Harry packs his trunk in darkness. 

Everything else happens as they were meant to happen, except for the electrical failure in Privet Drive, especially at the Dursleys’ house, where everything electrical short-circuits.

*

Harry is fourteen when Cedric Diggory dies by Wormtail’s hand and he is tied to a piece of rock, watching as the ratlike man lifts a knife to cut his wrist.

The knife hovers over his skin and sparks of lightning flicker over his hand and Harry feels fear and pain and anger and something else is snarling inside him.

He screams.

It happens like this: Harry screams and lightning bursts out of him, throwing Wormtail and the knife a distance away, and Harry screams as the lightning spills over, cutting rock and rope and dirt. 

Harry runs, takes the lifeless body of Cedric Diggory, and holds the trophy-slash-portkey without looking back. 

The Dark Lord does not rise again on that day, but he has time. 

Amos Diggory still loses a son. 

* 

Harry is fifteen when, instead of his stag patronus, lets loose a stag made out of bright lightning and it stabs the dementor before it even gets close to Dudley.

He finds out dementors can let out death screams.

The Ministry never sends any letter but there is a voice that calls out to him, saying _ I will come for you, Harry. Wait for me.  _

After, Harry wakes up in a fancy hotel in London and meets the eyes of a handsome man in a wheelchair.

_ Hello, Harry. It’s nice to meet you. _


End file.
